Alice and Bella Go to the Salon
by Scarlett Affection
Summary: Alice Decides to take Bella to a Salon in Seatle. When Bella meets a french speaking guy, and a yoga doing massuse, will she decide, maybe she should ask Alice where their going to before they just go gallyvanting off?
1. Chapter 1

A change in the pressure I felt around me pulled me from my sleep. I mumbled something between "No" and "Don't go". I tightened my hold on Edward's waist, putting my head were it had been. Edward rocked my shoulder, trying to drag me in to consciousness. His rocking pulled me from my groggy slumber.

"Alice wants to take you to Seattle today, love. If you don't get up, she's going to come in here with her blow horn and wake you up that way." He gently lifted my shoulders up propping me up on his muscled chest. I wrapped my arms around him, pretending to still be asleep. He put his arms around my middle, picking me up like a baby. "Okay, Alice!" with that, Alice burst through our bedroom room with…. A blow horn. I jumped in Edwards arms, dumping us on the floor. I scrambled up, jumping out of Edward's arms.

"Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up! What do you want with me?!"I stood up, straightening my pajama pants and placed my hands firmly on my hips, trying to imitate a little girl throwing a tantrum.

Alice copied me perfectly, she even cocked her hips the same way that I did. I tried hard to scowl at Alice, but she scowled back harder. In the end, we both ended up laughing. "Fine! You win!" I managed between gasps and giggles. She smiled, looking like an angel. Alice flitted over to my side, taking my warm right hand in her icy hands, dragging me down the familiar second-story hall and thrust me into an over sized bathroom.

"Get in the shower and wash your hair. There's some shampoo and conditioner on the floor and some soap in a bottle and a wash cloth." Alice stood there for a second, waiting for something, but didn't say what it was. "Oh," she acted like she was just realizing something important. "I'll come back in a minute with a towel and get your clothes!" Alice flashed an angelic smile, and then flitted out of the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes at the door and walked over to the sink. I searched through the drawers, looking for a hair brush. I found one and pulled the elastic that I had my hair slung back in, and began to move the brush from the roots to tip, occasionally having to stop and untangling a knot.

I hadn't heard the door open, but suddenly, my bronze haired angel appeared behind me, taking the brush in his hands and brushing it with me. "Hey," I whispered. We brushed through it for a few stokes, untill it shined. The brush drifted down with one final stroke, resting on my shoulder. My favorite crooked smile cracked across his perfect face. I reached my hand back, placing it on his perfect jaw. Edward laced his fingers in with mine, moving my hand to his lips.

His granite hard lips pressed against my wrist, breathing in my scent and listening to my pulse. A small smile spread across my face as I turned to face my living statue of David. I'd "gone to college" in Seattle a few weeks after graduation. But in all actuality, I lived with the Cullen's not thirty miles away. Edward and I shared his room. At my request, he sleeps without a shirt on. I ran my free hand from Edward's rock-hard abs to his perfect shoulders, a then down his arm to his hand, wrapping my fingers around his. Pulling this hand back, he drew me into a hug. Edward's hand came to rest at the small of my back, and mine on his.

He let out a content sigh, before saying, "Alice will be here in just a second, she's suspicious of why the water isn't running and she plans on being very mad if I'm in here. You should probably get in the shower." He turned to leave, I felt my heart rate accelerate. "No, don't leave! Close your eyes, then I'll shut the curtain! Stay here, and talk to me…." I out on my best pout face, again tryin to imitate a little girl. "Please?"

The suspicion didn't fade in Edward's eyes as he closed and put his hands over his eyes. I giggled like a silly school girl, "Don't peek!". What I could see of his face opened into a full smile. I pulled my pj's off and set them outside the door. I hopped into the shower and turned on the hot water. "Okay, I'm in now. You can open your eyes." Edward's eyes opened slowly,one hand off at a time, one eye open at a time never leaving the floor.

I could see the steam rising off the floor as I squirted some soap on a wash cloth. I rubbed the scented soap all over my legs and arms, covering most of it with soapy bubbles. I was washing my arms, as I came across the half-moon shaped scar on my hand. A shiver ran down my spine as I grimaced in remembrance of the day I nearly died.

"I won't let that happen again," Edward's strong, clear voice was quiet and remorseful, but full of earnest. I hadn't heard him come over by the shower, but he now sat with his back turned to me, leaning against the wall.

I looked at his topaz eyes, burning with love. I pushed the curtain away and kneeled down to kiss him.The kiss was tender, and sweet. It reminded me of the very first kiss that Edward and I shared, just before going to the meadow for the first time.

He snaked his hand around my waist, drawing me to my knees and ever closer to him. I felt my bare chest touch his icy one. His hands slipped lower down, finally stopping on my hips. I broke the kiss; I had to breathe eventually. His lips never left my skin. They slide down my neck, kissing my throat. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He didn't amswer. At least, not with words. Edward moved his lips back to mine, kissing me all the more passionately. "Never been more sure of anything..." He muttered against my lips. My head started to get light, I can't resist him for any longer. My arms had been behind me, supporting my weight, since I was on my knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck, mindlessly twiddling a stray strand of hair. I pushed as hard as I could on his body, straightening as best as I could. He pushed harder on my body, bending me backwards, I nearly lost my balance.

One of his hands flew out and brace the wall. Had it been that close just a second ago? Edward broke the kiss, rubbing his nose against mine. This sent a shiver of pleasure up and down my spine. I cocker my eyebrow, trying with all my might to look appealing. Edward narrowed his eyes at me, taking the bait and crushing his lips against mine. I felt every inch of my body flush, adrenaline pumping. My hands slide down his perfectly muscled chest. By now, Edward and I are pressed up against the wall of the shower. Suddenly, I realized that he still had his pants on.

My hands traveled down his abs, finally resting on his hips, tugging on the belt loops. "Now, now, my Pretty Princess, a proper lady wouldn't do this in a shower. She'd do it on a bed. Will my Pretty Princess meet her humble servent in a few minutes on this said bed?" I narrowed my eyes at his smoldering sexy self. "Yes, the Pretty Princess will meet her Sexy Prince in a few minutes in their bed." He leaned in and meet my lips once more, then kissed my knuckles, then was gone.

_**Hi, everybody! This is my first story!! It's not cooperating much (Not that I don't mind) right now. This is NOT how I origianaly wrote it! Most of my storys do that to me... Any who how, please reveiw it and tell me!! I luffles the reviews!! I'm starting Chapter Two, But who knows when I"ll get back on. I'll try to make it soon!! Thanks soo much for reading!!** _

_KTHXBAI_

_Abby the bubbly..._


	2. Chapter 2

2. Chapter two

I rinsed my hair out as fast as I could. I scrubbed my hair with the towel, quickly wrapped it around my and sprinted to Alice's room.

"Alice!!" She glanced up at me from her magizine.

"Don't stress. Read the areas that I've marked and I'll find a pair of underware for you to put on." She hopped off her bed and sauntered into her closet. I layed down on Alice's bed, reading the articles.

"I kinda had a feeling that Edward would do that. He's been planning it for the last little while. So, I started to collect these magazines for you, just in case you wanted a little background info." The articles were all about how to turn you boyfriend on.

"Here, he likes you best in dark blue." Alice threw an silk dressing gown , night gown and lacy lingera at me.

I steped behind a dressing screen and put it on. I steped back around the screen, adjusting the straps on the bra.

I looked at the full length mirror that hung near the closet.

"Go to him now, he's ready." Alice layed back on her bed, resting her head on the iron work on the head board.

"Oh, your hair appointment is next saturday, not today."

"Hey, Alice? Thanks."

She looked at me quizically. "For what?"

"For helping me; you're the best!"

I turned around, and walked REALLY slowly to Edward's room. He was spralled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling, looking as hot as ever.

"Hey, Prince,"I whispered, barely audiable, leaning againt the door frame.

"My princess, I thought that you'd never come..."

I walked over to were Edward was of the bed……

_And so, the prince and the princess had a long and wonder filled day together……._

**Okay, now that I've indulged my total slut side, I won't write much about that for a while. Thanks so much for the review from Twilight-Fan11. Please, let me know what you think. I have the next couple of chapters written, I've just got to get them typed. Reviews and Ideas are welcome! TTYL!!**

**Thanks and Luvs/ Scarlett **


End file.
